


Sick and Tired

by Jasper_Ghost



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They on a daaaaaaaate, Tim's being a lil soft, still an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper_Ghost/pseuds/Jasper_Ghost
Summary: Tim and Two-Bit are forced to go out on a date, by themselves, no Darry or anybody. They're alone. Will they be able to make it through the night without shouting at each other and breaking each other's bones? Who knows.
Relationships: Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard, Darrel Curtis/Tim Shepard/Two-Bit Mathews, Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews, Tim Shepard/Two-Bit Mathews
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Sick and Tired

“Y’all need to start getting along better,” Darry narrowed his eyes at his boyfriends, who sat on the couch in front of him, an annoyed look on each of their faces. Tim and Two-Bit have heard this same spiel before, almost multiple times a week. They knew it word for word, forward, backward, maybe in a different language. That’s how many times they’ve heard it.

“Maybe, if Two-Bit grew a brain and knew what a whisk was, we wouldn’t be having this discussion again,” Tim said in a passive-aggressive tone, the kind of voice he uses with Curly and Angela if they’re acting up. He crossed his arms over his chest and thought it wasn’t _his_ fault him and Two-Bit had started fighting again. Two-Bit scoffed and frowned at the tanned man.

“It ain’t my fault, Tim!” he hollered, his voice high-pitched, each word accented furiously. He hated always being accused of starting all these fights. Most of the time it was Tim who started poking fun at him for doing or saying something wrong without meaning to. “You were the one who always starts this shit.”

Tim opened his mouth to snap back at him, but Darry beat him to it. “Both of y’all, shut _up_!” he shouted so loud the shelves rattled on their screws. The two younger men shut their mouths awkwardly, their gazes avoiding each other. The tension was thick in the cool air of the living room like nobody would be able to speak with it present, potentially suffocating.

A moment ticked by, then two and three just to settle the air some before Darry spoke up again. “I want you two to go out tonight. Work through the funk y’all got between each other,” he explained to the reluctant men in front of him. He sighed and leaned down to kiss both of their temples, arms embracing them both tight. “I love you both, and I really do want this whole thing to work out, ‘kay? So just try.”

“Okay…”

“Alright…”

* * *

The hours following the discussion dragged by painfully, like waiting anxiously for an alarm to go off, having woken up minutes before it. Both Tim and Two-Bit were antsy about the date between just the two of them. Dates usually were the trio together, or either one of them with Darry. It was never just them together, by themselves, no Darry, no friends, no anything. They were both nervous, reasonably.

Two-Bit rubbed the sleeve of his jacket uneasily, glancing back and forth down his street, his breath dancing into the air in soft clouds. He had gotten ready last minute, having lost track of the time. They agreed to go to the drive-in at six, Tim was going to pick him up a quarter before then. He looked at the clock before he stepped out to wait, and he was already five minutes late to their agreed-upon time. He bit his lip.

_Had Tim forgotten?_

It was cold out, it being February and all, and it was dark out, the streetlights being the only illumination to his street and his lonesome figure standing on the sidewalk. Maybe he could head inside to grab something to put on under his leather jacket. He turned his head towards the front door of his house. It wasn’t locked, he could easily slip in and out in a minute. He huffed and shook his head. No. Tim could roll up the second he steps inside, then he’d think he bailed on him. Then that’d make him the bad boyfriend. He frowned and looked away from the tempting sight of his house and wrapped himself tightly in his arms, shuddering at the little warmth it managed to give him. 

A low rumble suddenly caught his attention, head snapping to his left, two bright lights nearly blinded him as they came closer and the rumbling grew in volume. The car pulled up in front of him, and the driver’s side window rolled down to reveal Tim’s cold eyes staring right into his with a raised eyebrow. Two-Bit wasn’t going to lie, but he was a little shocked that he showed up; it probably showed in his face because Tim suddenly scoffed and looked away.

“You didn’t think I’d show?” Two-Bit shook his head immediately, and he rushed over to the passenger door and crawled into the seat. The warm air of the car made him let out a breath of relief. It felt nice after waiting for what felt like forever outside.

“I didn’t think that,” he replied softly, tugging the seatbelt over himself as Tim began driving again. He didn’t look over at his date, but he knew he was looking over at him. The air was still and thick, suffocating, as usual between them. Long seconds passed before he uttered another word. “Okay, I did. Jus’, I was waitin’ a while out there, and I got worried.”

“Worried? What about?” Tim pressed, tone the same grumbly, angry-sounding one he always used while talking with him. He didn’t like it. Always seemed like he hated him. Tim’ll talk to Darry, using different tones, expressing every emotion under the sun, besides anger. Even his cold eyes seemed warm while talking to Darry. 

Two-Bit sighed and shook his head again, attempting to blow off the topic, yet Tim pressed further.

“C’mon, tell me,” he grunted, a hand nudging Two-Bit as if that’ll shake the answer from him. Two-Bit grunted in return and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes finally moving to Tim’s face, waiting for the usual response of “Okay, fine. Don’t tell me then.” It didn’t come, instead, Tim raised his eyebrow again at him, their gazes meeting. “Well, what is it?”

Two-Bit grumbled and looked forwards out the windshield. He didn’t respond, and Tim begrudgingly allowed the conversation to drop into an awkward silence, the radio not even helping to disperse the awkwardness.

Tim paid at the drive-in, and he parked wherever. The windows were dark, so it shouldn’t matter where they were. He shut off the car and looked over at his date, his gray eyes glued to the passenger window, avoiding looking at him. “Hey,” he said. Those gray eyes flickered over to meet his once more, his red eyebrow arched curiously; it would’ve been his signature look, if only he had a smile on his lips too, yet there was a frown replacing it. “You want popcorn or pop? I’m buying,” he offered: an attempt to get a look of the other’s smile that he may or may not like. Two-Bit merely shrugged.

“Uh, sure,” he mumbled. If Tim could frown anymore than he could, he would at that moment. Two-Bit didn’t smile. He _always_ smiled when offered food, like a dog. He didn’t let it affect him too much, though. It didn’t matter. 

“Pepsi, Coke? What kind do you want?”

“Pepsi. It’s sweeter.”

Tim nodded and stepped out of the car, heading over to the concessions area. He picked out a few small, over-priced, bags of candy, knowing Two-Bit’d like them-- he even picked out his favorite kinds as well. He paid for the snacks and walked back to his car, placing some of the flakes of popcorn in his mouth as he walked.

Once back in the driver’s seat, he tossed the bags of candy at Two-Bit, chuckling out, “special delivery,” as he got himself situated, placing the tub of popcorn between them, their sodas in the cupholders. 

Two-Bit’s eyes widened as the bags landed in his lap, jolting as if Tim had just thrown him poison, but he calmed when he read the labels on the bags now in his lap. “I didn’t ask for candy, Tim. You didn’t have to waste your money,” he huffed amusedly, a small twitch of a smile raising the corner of his lips, and he tried to hand the candy back to the man. Tim shook his head and swatted Two-Bit’s hands away, forcing him to keep the candies. 

“I still got ‘em for you, babe,” he hummed, adding the pet name at the end of his sentence with a smirk, watching as Two-Bit’s eyes widened the slightest bit more and his cheeks turn a pink color in the faint light of the drive-in screen. He knew the other was a sap for pet names, which is what he learned from watching him and Darry talk. The softest whisper of one seemingly always brought a smile to his face. It was working, clearly: Two-Bit was smiling, even if it was faint. He’d probably not even notice it if he wasn’t looking for it.

Two-Bit kept looking at the candies, an eyebrow quirked as he realized they were all the kind he liked. His heart fluttered in his chest, making him finally relax for the first time that night. It was most likely a coincidence, though. Tim could’ve grabbed just the first few he saw, and they just happened to be his favorites. He shifted to get more comfortable and looked up at the screen through the windshield. “So, what kinda movie we watchin’? We didn’t get to talkin’ about it earlier.”

Tim shrugged, “Eh, I dunno. Didn’t read the board while driving in.” He looked at the screen as well, and he hummed at the opening scene: scantily clad ladies dancing along to some snappy song. “Seems I made a good choice, though,” he smirked a little wider.

Two-Bit scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes. “Pervert.”

“Like you’re a saint.”

“Shaddup.”

The movie wasn’t all too interesting to Tim, so as they watched the women in grayscale drive their souped-up cars about to a dramatic score, he was thinking of more ways he could get another glance at the other’s smile. He found it cute. Two-Bit actually seemed interested in the film, his stare dull and focused, the kind of look he has while watching Mickey Mouse, which was funny. The movie didn’t even seem to have a proper plot to it besides giving guys a chance to ogle at women’s bodies while their date’s oblivious, cuddled up against their side. Wait. He had an idea.

“Hey, c’mere,” Tim said suddenly, his voice unusually soft, almost spooking Two-Bit. The redhead furrowed his brow in confusion.

“What?”

“Come here,” he repeated, patting his thigh. Two-Bit looked even more confused, unsure as to why Tim would ever want him close to him. Darry was always placed between them if they were cuddling, knowing they’d just bicker the entire time if they were any closer to each other. “Oh, come on, I ain’t going to bite you, Two-Bit. And I’m not coming over to you,” he huffed when Two-Bit didn’t move.

Reluctantly, Two-Bit clambered over the center console and awkwardly sat on Tim’s lap, his whole body freezing up as the man’s arms snaked around his middle. Tim allowed himself to smile the tiniest bit, and he squeezed him against his front. The heat was off in the car, so the warmth radiating off of the tense redhead felt amazing in his embrace. He placed his chin on his shoulder and kept looking ahead at the movie screen like he wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary, occasionally looking over at the side of Two-Bit’s face, faint hope swelling in his chest every time he glanced.

“Why’re you actin’ like this?” Two-Bit asked after a silent moment in a soft voice, his tone almost sounding sad. Tim’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Was it not obvious why?

“I _am_ dating your ass.”

Two-Bit could’ve said something smartass in response, but he just sighed and turned his head to look at the man who held him, unfortunately, a frown on his lips. “I mean, why are you bein’ so nice to me? You could’ve just said yes to Darry to make him happy and jus’ not’ve shown tonight.”

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Sure,” Two-Bit rolled his eyes and looked forward again. He wouldn’t do that to Darry, sure, but him? Doubt it. He inhaled sharply as he suddenly felt gentle kisses pressed to the side of his neck. A cold hand reached up to brush against his burning cheek, and it helped guide his face back towards Tim’s, his cold eyes staring up into his once more. “What?” he whispered, unable to look away from him.

Tim pecked Two-Bit’s cheek and smiled a little, trying to get him to trust him with the softened look. “Really, I wouldn’t,” he rubbed his thumb over his cheekbone, watching as he became more confused. “C’mon, sugar. I wouldn’t.”

A dark blush took over Two-Bit’s features, and he couldn’t help but smile at the name, dimples forming deep in his cheeks. Tim felt his heart speed up at the sight. “Ya ain’t just sayin’ that?” he asked, his hand covering Tim’s on his cheek. 

“Hell no.”

“You’re _really_ not just sayin’ it for Darry’s sake?”

“Is it that hard to believe that I love you?” Tim laughed.

“Love me?” 

Tim pecked Two-Bit’s cheek again as a confirmation, and Two-Bit smiled so much more. He shifted on his lap so he could face him fully and smashed their lips together, their teeth accidentally hitting each other before they both softened against each other. Two-Bit hugged Tim’s shoulders while the other’s hands slipped up the back of Two-Bit’s jacket and shirt, resting nicely on the small of his back.

“Aw, you do got a heart,” Two-Bit snickered once their lips parted, their foreheads pressed together. 

“If you tell anybody, I’ll have to kill you.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Yeah, by mine.”

A giggle escaped Two-Bit as Tim leaned in for another kiss, eyes fluttering closed as their lips met again.


End file.
